


Little Communion (OLD)

by ThatEmiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEmiko/pseuds/ThatEmiko
Summary: "Don't worry, Daddy has got you."Where stressed out University Chanyeol gets kidnapped by Junmyeon and Yixing, two members of a hidden community which kidnaps teenagers and gives them the life they never had.- IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW VERSION! -





	1. And So it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Chanyeol, a stressed out University student who meets two interesting men.

Chanyeol was sat in the lecture hall, he was barely listening to his Professor who was on a deep, heated talk about dynamics or something like that. His hand was supporting his chin as he stared into the void, the male was tired and this lecture was not helping the male wake up at all. He had spent his entire evening at his part time job and the male barely had time to sleep, let alone enough money to get by with.

See, Chanyeol's parents weren't around to look after him. They died at a young age and Chanyeol had been in and out of the foster care system since he was four years old, it wasn't a bad life but the system had finally let him go and allowed him to live on his own. Which was good in some aspect meaning Chanyeol wouldn't have to move every month. But, it meant that Chanyeol didn't have much financial support off of anyone so the male had to juggle living a busy life of school and work.

He thought about his workplace, he worked at a simple fast food restaurant. He always took the night shift and honestly it was heavily draining on the male as he'd have to quickly run from a late night lecture and then run a seven hours shift. His boss was an asshole too, he always cut his check short and then said it was because 'he was performing well'. Chanyeol hated the place, the only reason he worked there was because he needed to eat, and no other place was willing to accept a washed up university student.

The male scoffed at the thought of his late night shift before returning back to staring into space and pretending to listen to the lecture. He looked at the clock, ten minutes left. If he could make it out of there without falling asleep he would consider this day a win already. He could do this, he reassured himself as he battled slumber.

Suddenly, Chanyeol heard a whisper next to him. It was his best friend, Sehun. "Chanyeol-ah...You look like ass, what's up?" The male said as he looked at the taller male, Chanyeol made eye contact with him and whispered back. "Long day I guess? Barely got ten minutes of shut eye." Chanyeol responded, Sehun looked at him and frowned. He cared about Chanyeol, and it hurt him to see him like this. Chanyeol had picked up on his change in demeanor and quickly responded with a friendly smile, "Don't worry though! I still got to see you today." This seemed to satisfy Sehun as the male nodded with a slight smile.

Chanyeol looked back at his desk he was leaning on, the notebook he had was torn up and had very few notes on it. He had a pencil, which was mostly destroyed with chew marks from Chanyeol's nervous biting on the darn thing, but besides that he didn't really have much. Maybe he'd have more if his Boss actually paid him, he thought. Oh wait, his boss...He had another shift tonight. It had completely slipped Chanyeol's mind. "Oh, Sehun- I can't come over to yours I have another shift tonight." He whispered, the younger looking at him. "Again? Hyung, you don't stop do you?" He joked looking at him.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked, fully aware that Chanyeol would say the same thing tomorrow. Chanyeol nodded back flashing an apologetic smile at him.

"I promise we'll hang out soon Sehun-"

"Mr.Park is something the matter?" His Professor said as look at the male, Chanyeol blushed and hid further in his seat and replied with a small 'No Sir.' Chanyeol remained quiet for the rest of the lecture after that, the male too afraid of public humiliation after being called out on. Instead, he focused on the clock that kept ticking for what felt like hours until it finally was the end of the lecture. The male stood up from his seat and grabbed his few things together and left the lecture hall, he looked around and eventually saw Sehun stood there waiting for him, the younger tapping his foot anxiously as he waited for his friend he locked eyes with Chanyeol about to say something before his phone rang. He gestured at Chanyeol to give him a second as he answered his phone, Chanyeol was happy to comply as he stood awkwardly next to the male.

"Yes...Really? Dad..." Sehun angrily hissed into his phone before ending the call and looking at Chanyeol. "I can't drive you home Chanyeol, my Father wants me at the office." Sehun sighed before apologetically looking at Chanyeol. "You'll be able to get home right Chanyeol? I'm really sorry." Sehun said, Chanyeol looked at the male. He didn't want to say that he couldn't get home without the males assistance, so instead he lied.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I can catch the train or something." Chanyeol lied, as in reality, the male couldn't afford a ticket for the train to get home. Sehun smiled at the reassurance and waved at the male as he began to run off. "I'll make it up to you!" He yelled, Chanyeol laughed slightly and waved at the male before sighing.  _How the hell was he going to get home?_

Chanyeol walked down the street, maybe if he ran fast enough he could get home eventually. The male looked around it was getting dark, the male assumed it was getting late by the lampposts lighting up as he walked down the pavement. He shivered at the harsh cold wind that blew past him,  _curse his lack of warm clothing._ He brought his arms up to his chest and exhaled a shuddering breath, he kept walking down the pavement. Maybe he can go to a nearby cafe and hide there for a bit? He nodded at that thought and started walking further to a nearby cafe he and Sehun went to the once for his Birthday, it was the nicest birthday ever, he remembers the bitter scent of coffee mixing with the sweet scent of tea. He remembers Sehun inviting his friend Baekhyun with him, the male was sweet and had a beautiful smile and a big personality on top of that, he gave Chanyeol a cute bracelet even though they didn't even really knew eachother that well. He was a nice guy.

But that was until a couple months ago, see, Baekhyun had gone missing and the police never found him and eventually dropped the case. It sucked honestly, and Sehun was heartbroken for ages wondering what happened to the male, he remembers having to hug Sehun as he sobbed on his shoulder saying how 'He should've watched out for him' or 'It's all his fault' and the older would have to soothe him until he'd cry himself to sleep. Most people assumed Baekhyun ran away or got killed and his body was never found, Chanyeol hoped the first option is what the male took. The more concerning thing was that Baekhyun wasn't the first missing person, there were several others before him, it was a epidemic which no one could figure out, and it shook Chanyeol to the core so finding safety was actually a priority for Chanyeol right now.

He took strides as he walked down the street, he tried to remember where the cafe was at. And after a couple of tries he eventually got there, he smiled with hope as he walked towards the door- only to see that the door had a distinct 'Closed' sign on it. Chanyeol sighed and slid down and sat on the pavement next to the wall, maybe he could just sleep on the pavement tonight and get kidnapped and killed tomorrow. He buried his head in his legs that he curled towards his chest, his body shivering with the harsh freeze of the wind, he listened to the distinct noise of crickets or passing cars on the road parallel him, it was relaxing and if you removed the agonizing cold it was almost enjoyable. 

Chanyeol felt a sudden hand on his shoulder shaking him, "Are you okay?" A voice said, Chanyeol looked up to look at the voice to see it was a man of beauty itself, he had brunette hair and a friendly smile. Chanyeol felt himself staring at the male at longer than socially acceptable and caught himself blushing slightly, "I'm fine!" He stuttered out. The male laughed, crouching down to his vision of sight.

"Doesn't look like it, why are you out here on the cold Sweetie?" The male said looking at Chanyeol who huffed and looked at the beautiful man.

"I can't get home, my friend couldn't drive me back." Chanyeol muttered out the male looking at him making a disapproving noise, before smiling and offering his hand to the male as he stood up.

"I can drive you home." The male suggested, "My Husband and I were just about to go home to, It's not any inconvenience." Chanyeol looked at the man's eyes before taking his hand and standing up. "My name's Junmyeon, what's yours cutie?"

Chanyeol blushed, this man- Junmyeon sure loves petnames. "It's Chanyeol- Park Chanyeol." He spat out as he looked at the male who gestured for him to follow him, presumably to walk with him to his car. "You don't have to do this, but thank you." He muttered. Junmyeon looked at him and smiled, "I couldn't let you get cold, you're too cute to freeze!" He walked towards Junmyeon whom opened up his car, he allowed Chanyeol to sit in the front, the older shutting the car door as he got in.

Chanyeol relaxed as he felt the warmth of the car, he looked at Junmyeon. "Thank you." He smiled, he felt like he could trust Junmyeon. He fidgeted before grabbing the seat belt, he put it over his waist and watched it click into place. Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol, his eyes radiating joy and love at the male, "Chanyeol could you just grab my GPS? It's in the backseat, I completely forgot about it." He said laughing at his mistake. Chanyeol nodded as he turned awkwardly in his seat belt to reach into the darkness of the car.

"I forgot to tell you my address-" Chanyeol looked around in the dark, Junmyeon smirked. "We don't need your address baby." Chanyeol turned to look at Junmyeon, about to ask the male why before he felt something grab both of his hands. Chanyeol screamed the male struggling against the grip on his arms as Junmyeon took out what looked like a needle, at this point Chanyeol was kicking and screaming as he struggled against the hold on his arms his body was stuck due to the seat belt. Junmyeon shushed him, "Calm down baby, it'll all be okay very soon." He said as he stabbed the injection in his thigh, Chanyeol screamed and felt his vision go blurry and hazy, his body went slack and he felt like he was underwater, his vision was darkening and he felt very,very scared. Before he fell unconscious the last thing he remembered was one thing.  _He forgot Junmyeon's husband._

"It's okay baby..." Was the last thing he heard, from what he assumed was the said husband.

 

When Chanyeol awoke he was on a comfortable bed, it felt soft and warm. He wanted to stay in the safety of this bed, it felt alot better than his bed at home.  _Wait a minute- Did Chanyeol even get home last night?_  Chanyeol gasped in realization of what had occurred last night and his eyes shot open as he tried to get up, but for some reason he couldn't move his muscles.

Chanyeol looked around, it appeared as if he was in a white cage, it looked as if it was made of wood but the weird thing was it was completely open. There was a mobile above it with blue stars and moons circling around it,  _weird._  He looked around to see the room he was in, it had a white fluffy carpet and baby blue walls with drawings of animals scattered around it. There was a huge wooden wardrobe and what appeared to be a playmat with a cage around it, there was a blue fluffy bear in it and when Chanyeol looked around there was an adult sized changing table-  _Wait what!? What is going on-_

Chanyeol suddenly noticed the lack of mouth movement he was doing during all of this, it was if he had been gagged. When he looked downwards, he saw what looked like a pacifier in his mouth, then when he looked down at his body he realized he was in a legless onsie, which had patterns of monkeys on them and with the rustle he heard near his lower end of his body Chanyeol cringed.  _What sickos dream is he in!?_

Suddenly, Chanyeol was stopped in his thoughts as the door opened, and a male walked in. He had dark brown hair which was practically black, he was wearing a white bed robe with slippers. He walked towards where Chanyeol was and peered into what Chanyeol had figured out must've been a crib and smiled at the male. "Hello there baby." He cooed as he picked up Chanyeol as if he weighed nothing and placed him on his hip, Chanyeol wanted to struggle but his muscles weren't responding so instead he moved his head away from the male, his eyebrows furrowing at him as he carried him. The male just chuckled at his actions and walked him towards the changing table laying Chanyeol on it.

He looked at Chanyeol. "Now I know you have questions." He started undoing Chanyeol's onsie. "But, we should have breakfast first right Chanyeollie?" He smiled at him, Chanyeol was just in horror of the man who was undoing his only piece of clothing that he almost forgot the important fact.  _How did he know his name?_  And as much as Chanyeol wanted to struggle he couldn't and had to watch in horror as the male undid his onsie and checked what looked like a diaper on Chanyeol and had the audacity to tut at him. "You can't hold it in Baby, but we'll work on that later." He said as he did the onsie back up and carried Chanyeol through the hallways.

Chanyeol looked in awe at the halls, they were huge and looked polished and pure. They went down a set of stairs and went into what looked like a Kitchen, to see another male cutting up fruit-  _wait was that Junmyeon?_  The male's thoughts were proven true as the male turned around and looked at Chanyeol and the other male. "Yixing! You brought our baby boy down for breakfast." He smiled as he kissed the male holding Chanyeol who he now assumed to be Yixing and put a gentle kiss on Chanyeol's forehead, the younger blushing furiously at the act of affection. They walked towards the table before Chanyeol was placed into what he assumed to be a highchair, he was strapped in and the tray was slid on, it had patterns of sea animals all over it. Junmyeon placed a plastic place with cut up fruit on it, and placed plates of bacon and scrambled eggs infront of Yixing and Junmyeon. He then walked over to Chanyeol and unclasped the pacifer that was locked around his head, the younger moving his mouth to stop his jaw from locking up.

Junmyeon sat down next to Yixing so they were parallel Chanyeol, the younger looking at his plate in confusion, first off he didn't have cutlery and secondly why couldn't he have an actual breakfast? Thirdly, WHERE WAS HE?! Junmyeon chuckled at the younger's confusion "Baby, you can eat with your hands it's okay." He smiled supportively at the male as he stared back at Junmyeon with a pout. "I'm- I'm not a baby. You kidnapped me where am I?" Chanyeol spat out in a hurried freak out as Yixing looked at him. "Oh We completely forgot baby." Yixing said as he carried on. "You're home, and you're our baby boy Kim Chanyeol and we're your Appa." He gestured to Junmyeon and then to himself "And Daddy." 

Chanyeol blinked, what. "You're not my parents! Let me go home you fucking weirdos!" He said as Junmyeon tutted. "Do we have to already use the Pacifier again?" He said, Chanyeol looked at him. As much as this situation was bad- if he lost his ability to speak how would he be able to yell for help as he obviously can't escape with his muscles weak, he could barely raise his arm to his face. "Apologise to Daddy and I for using naughty words." Chanyeol's eyes widened, Oh Hell no.

"N-No." 

"What was that baby?"

"No."

"I will give you to the count of three baby." Junmyeon said, his stare shaking Chanyeol to the core as he glared at the male. He thought about his situation, he was kidnapped. Who's to say these men won't kill him if he angers them. Chanyeol thought about it,  _fuck his pride._

_"One."_

Chanyeol gulped as he looked at the two males, Yixing was waiting patiently for the words.  _God dammit Chanyeol just play along for now._

_"Two."_

_Chanyeol say something! Damn your pride!_

"'m Sorry..." Chanyeol mumbled. Junmyeon smiled before looking at Chanyeol. "But who are you sorry too baby?" He asked, Chanyeol thought about it before sighing, he has no pride.

"I'm..Sorry...Appa- and D-Daddy." Chanyeol spat out before blushing furiously. Yixing ruffled Chanyeol's hair, "Good job Yeollie!" He praised, Chanyeol felt a weird pull in his heart from the praise, Chanyeol shrugged it off,  _just play along Chanyeol._

"We know you're scared baby, it's okay." Yixing cooed at Chanyeol. "But we are going to give you such a great life, like a good boy like you deserves Chanyeol." He smoothed Chanyeol's hair, before he looked at Junmyeon. "Your Appa and I are throwing a party with everyone to celebrate your appearance! You see Yeollie, everyone in our area is apart of this community, we take little boys and girls who were lost or hurt and give them lives they deserve and they become our 'littles' and people like me and Appa are caregivers." He smiled at him, Chanyeol paused, _there were other kids trapped here like him?_ This made the male calm down, he could escape with a few of them, it's easier to escape places in numbers by logic. 

"They'll be lots of little boys and girls there, our friends have a little. His name is  **Baekhyun.** " Junmyeon said an Chanyeol paused, _Baekhyun? As in the Baekhyun who went missing?_  "You'll get to meet his daddies, they'll be your uncles. Uncle Kyungsoo and Jongin. Won't that be exciting?" He keened at the male. Chanyeol nodded,  _he needed to see Baekhyun, maybe the male could give him answers._  "I want to meet Baekhyun." Chanyeol said, this made Yixing and Junmyeon smile. "I knew you would! They'll be around a little bit earlier to the party to help us set up, but for now." Junmyeon said looking at Chanyeol. "We need to get you dressed and ready for your party." He grinned at Chanyeol who visibly gulped as he was unclipped and unstrapped from the highchair.

Junmyeon carried Chanyeol to his 'bedroom' and placed the boy on the changing table as he looked through the wardrobe. He smiled as he showed Chanyeol his outfit, it was a white dress shirt with a pair of grey shorts with suspenders and a pair of converse. He looked at Chanyeol grinning, "My baby is going to look so dapper!" He squealed as he shook the outfit ensemble at Chanyeol. He started to undo Chanyeol's onsie, the male making a noise of disapproval. "Appa will be quick I promise." He said as Chanyeol started to scream as the male tugged the onsie off of the male until Chanyeol was left in just a diaper, the male was blushing hard and shut his eyes closed. Junmyeon took this opportunity to quickly dress Chanyeol into the clothing. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" He cooed as he looked at Chanyeol. "We're just missing one thing!" He pulled out a grey bowtie and quickly put it on Chanyeol.

"I have to take a picture!" He took out his phone and took a picture of the now sitting Chanyeol. "I sent that to your Uncle Kyungsoo." Yixing walked in, the male was wearing a pair of black jeans with a light blue blouse and his hair slicked back, he looked beautiful. "N'aww! Look at our Yeollie!" He walked over to him and Kissed his cheek, "You go get changed Honey, I'll keep an eye on this one." Junmyeon nodded and walked out of the room, leaving just Yixing and Chanyeol.

"Daddy has a toy for you to play with." Yixing handed Chanyeol a ring-shaped rattle it had a Monkey on it, Chanyeol looked at Yixing with confusion. "Shake it!" He encouraged as Chanyeol rolled his eyes and weakly shook it. The rattle made a suprisingly soothing noise, Chanyeol shook it again, and again, and again. The male hadn't even noticed that Junmyeon had entered the room again, the male now wearing a similar outfit to Yixing accept he had a dark green jumper on. "Is baby liking his new toy?" Junmyeon asked as Chanyeol paused realizing what he was doing. He shrugged and nodded to just please the male.

"Well we're so glad you like it baby." Junmyeon took Chanyeol in his arms and brought him to the vast living room, it had a gray carpet with two sofas and a black coffee table with a television on the wall, there was a caged off area in the corner, it had a white fluffy carpet with a dolls house in the corner and a table with paper and crayons and a animal printed toybox. "That's your play area, for you and your friends." Junmyeon answered for the male as Chanyeol observed it. The doorbell rang, it flooded Chanyeol with excitement and anxiety,  _Baekhyun was here._  

Yixing had opened the door and Junmyeon had followed them holding Chanyeol on his hip, there were two males in the doorway, one male who was wearing a beige jumper with blue faded jeans who slightly resembled a penguin and the other wearing a dress shirt with grey jeans, Chanyeol was looking around,  _where was Baekhyun?_   His question was answered as a boy with brunette hair appeared wearing a pair of light blue dungarees and a pink short sleeve shirt underneath, part of his hair was tied into two little pigtails, he looked at Yixing and hugged his leg. "Uncle Yixing! Uncle Junmyeon!" He yelled as he looked at them both.

The penguin like male laughed, "He was very excited to meet your new little one, especially once I showed him the picture you sent." He then locked eyes with Chanyeol who was trying to hide in Junmyeon's neck. "Hello Chanyeol! I'm your Uncle Kyungsoo and that's your Uncle Jongin!" He gestured to the male next to him, whom waved, "Hey Little dude!" He said smiling. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and beamed, "Yeollie! Yeollie! Can we play?" He bounced on the balls of his feet. Junmyeon laughed and nodded at Baekhyun who ran into the living room and to the caged area walking inside, Junmyeon put Chanyeol down in the area and locked the fenced area. "Have fun boys!" Junmyeon cooed as he walked off to talk to his other guests who had congregated in the kitchen.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who stared at Junmyeon until he left, his demeanor changed and he hugged Chanyeol around the neck, the male would've hugged back but his arms were pretty weak. "Welcome to the life." He sat down next to him, the male not really that concerned with his situation. "It's nice to have someone I know here besides Taehyung- Like I was getting bored of having one best friend but now I can have one who's my cusan!" He beamed. 

"Baekhyun, aren't you concerned? We were both kidnapped!" He whispered, "They're trying to make us act like babies." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun leaned in whispering. "I know, but they're always listening." He paused. "Just play along, it's not so bad." Baekhyun grinned and walked over to the toybox. "Woah, your Daddies have awesome toys!" He pulled out a Princess doll with blonde hair and gave Chanyeol a knight figurine. Chanyeol looking at the male with confusion, but giving up. He could ask Baekhyun later.

"I'm the Princess and you're the Knight who's going to come save me." Baekhyun said as moved the doll. "Save me Knight!" He whispered to Chanyeol, the male rolled his eyes.  _Just Play Along._

"I'm coming to save you, with my sword." He moved the knight weakly towards Baekhyun and made it move towards the Princess. "I will free you from your cage Princess." 

Kyungsoo walked in, accompanied by Yixing and two other males. "Chanyeollie, this is Uncle Minseok and Jongdae, they're adopting a little soon!" He looked at them both. "You playing with Baekhyunnie sweetie?" Chanyeol nodded and Yixing awed and Kyungsoo joined in with the adoration. Minseok walked over and sat infront of their fenced area. "Maybe there's an evil dragon." Minseok said.

"Uncle Minseokie is the dragon!" Baekhyun laughed. "Save me Knight from the scawy dragon!" Baekhyun beamed as Chanyeol nodded. "I will save you!" He cheered as he moved the knight towards Minseok and pretended to attack him, Minseok fell on the floor pretending to die at the pretend attacks. Chanyeol laughed, he felt this fuzzy, cotton feeling over his mind, it felt nice to just laugh and play around. "I have swaved the Pwincess!" Chanyeol cheered as he mispronounced words, Yixing was watching from afar and gasped. 

"Is he already slipping?" Kyungsoo whispered to him. "I guess Baekhyun is helping him?" Yixing whispered, this made Jongin smile. "That's my boy." He walked over to them, Jongdae following Jongin as they sat infront of the fenced area. 

"Yeollie! We need to heal the Dragon! He's good!" Baekhyun ordered and Chanyeol nodded. "Uncle Yixin'! Heal the dragon with your powers of unicorns!" Baekhyun said. Chanyeol looked at Yixing who walked over, "Unicorns?" Chanyeol asked, "Your Daddy has the power of unicorns!" Jongdae said gesturing as Jongin nodded. "Woah!" Chanyeol said in amazement.

Yixing crouched over Minseok and made gestures over him and laughed as Minseok 'got healed' "Yay!" Baekhyun squealed as he looked at Minseok who started tickling Baekhyun, the younger giggling madly, Chanyeol was currently trying to figure out what this fuzzy feeling was, he felt comfortable and childish even. He couldn't concentrate when Jongin got him caught in a tickle attack and he started laughing loudly. "H-help!" Chanyeol yelled laughing.

Junmyeon walked in and picked up Chanyeol, "I saved my Chanyeollie from the tickle attack!" He said nuzzling the boy's nose. Chanyeol giggled, he felt safe for now. He still had to figure out how to escape, but he could worry about that when Baekhyun was willing to talk to him. 

The doorbell rang again.

"Our guests are here!" Yixing yelled as Junmyeon set Chanyeol back down into the fenced area. 

"BAEKYHUN!" Taehyung yelled as he ran in the little wearing a pair of joggers and a turtleneck jumper, he was placed in by his Daddy and hugged Baekhyun. "Who's that?" Taehyung said pointing at Chanyeol.

"That's Chanyeol, He's our new best friend and MY cousin." He said smiling, Taehyung nodded at this and hugged Chanyeol. "Hi I'm Taehyung and I like your hair!" He screamed, Chanyeol cringed slightly but still smiled. "Hi..." Chanyeol muttered.

"Where's Kookie? Or Jiminie?" Baekhyun asked and Taehyung pointed at his parent. "Eomma, has Kookie in his carrier, he's a cranky baby." Taehyung said as he pointed at the basket which had a tuft of hair popping out from underneath a blanket. "Jiminie is with Uncle Hobi." He shrugged, "He should be here soon!" He said as he looked at Chanyeol.

"We need to give you a nickname...How about..." Taehyung put a finger to his lips as he thought. "Channie!" He clapped his hands. Chanyeol nervously laughed, "Okay.." He mumbled. He looked around and saw Jongdae and Yixing talking, he subconsciously listened in.

"I must ask Jongdae, what's your little's name?" Yixing asked.

"Well his file said Oh Sehun, but he's obviously becoming a Kim Sehun, we have a plan to befriend him at the local cafe he usually goes to and then offer him a ride home." Jongdae said.

Chanyeol's heart sank.

They were going to kidnap  _his friend._

He needed to escape.

He needed to escape  _Soon._


	2. Party time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol worries about his best friend, whilst his new 'friends' try to just have a good time at his welcome party.

"What you thinking about Baby?" Junmyeon asked, disrupting Chanyeol's chain of worrisome thoughts. The younger looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head out of his thoughts before he spoke.

"Nothing!" _Just the fact my friend is going to be kidnapped with a bunch of sickos_ went unsaid. He looked at the one of his captors, they must be all sick, or not right in the head? It just didn't seem normal to first of all kidnap a person, then try to convince said person they were a child! He turned his head at Junmyeon and scrunched his nose, he just needed to get their trust and escape, then stop Sehun from being kidnapped. Simple right?

Junmyeon must've mistook his facial expression for something adorable as he just laughed and ruffled the male's head of fluffy hair. He walked off into the kitchen and left Chanyeol with the other kidnapped teenagers. There was Baekhyun, Taehyung and Jungkook? _That was his name right?_ And this mysterious Jimin who hadn't appeared yet. He looked back at them all and saw Taehyung sat next to Baekhyun passing some colorful ball that lit up on the odd occasion, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_They had to be acting right? To get their 'caretakers' trust, so they could **escape?**_

"Channie! Join us!" Taehyung said waving the boy over, Chanyeol looked at Taehyung and sighed. _Why not?_ He tried to walk over but to no avail he still couldn't even stand, Taehyung's face looked at Chanyeol with concern and confusion. He looked around in deep thought before his face lit up, he looked at a male who was wearing a gray cardigan and smiled before pointing at Chanyeol, "Eomma! Can you put Chanyeol n-near us! He wanna play ball." The said 'Eomma' was obviously a male and he nodded walking towards Chanyeol and picking him up.

"You're lighter than Tae when we first got him, Jinnie's going to have to treat you to good food." 'Jinnie' said, placing Chanyeol next to Taehyung, the male uttering a small 'Thank you Eomma!' 

Taehyung is a really good actor, Chanyeol thought. _He's acting right?_

Baekhyun was currently pushing the ball to Taehyung, the male laughing. Taehyung passed the ball to Chanyeol, the ball rolling and hitting his legs he just stared at the colorful ball with confusion. Did they actually expect him to play along with them? Chanyeol looked around and realized at least three of the adults had a sharp eye on them, one of them being Yixing. Baekhyun must've noticed this as he leaned in and whispered to him "Push the ball to me." Chanyeol nodded and with his weak arms pushed it towards the male.

This process of passing a ball in a triangle went on for about five more minutes before the door opened again, and another boy with orange hair walked in wearing a pair of patterned leggings and a long sleeved shirt, he slowly walked in accompanied by two males. Apparently Baekhyun and Taehyung had both known this new boy and squealed "JIMINIE!" 

This 'Jiminie' smiled and waved, he and Chanyeol introduced themselves to each other, he learnt his name was Jung Jimin, and apparently Jimin had only been here for two months. His 'Daddy' was the ray of sunshine called Jung Hoseok, who was currently dating the other male that arrived with him Min Yoongi, Chanyeol had put trust in Jimin, because he seemed the most normal out of the kidnapped teens, that was most likely because he was here for the least amount of time. 

That's when it dawned of Chanyeol, he couldn't stay here for long, he may become like Taehyung. But here he was sat on the floor as the other 'Littles' played around him. Yixing walked over to Chanyeol and crouched down to the boy, before picking him up. Chanyeol slightly wriggling and panicking from the sudden intrusion. "It's just me." Yixing hummed as he carried him into the Kitchen, Chanyeol looking around at all the adults in the room. They all stared at him, Chanyeol hiding away in Yixing's neck. He was heavily embarrassed. 

Yixing was talking to some of the adults, talking about their 'Precious babies' as Chanyeol just tried to pretend he was invisible. Apparently, this was a normal thing to talk about around here, kidnapping teenagers and making them children. Yixing was introducing Chanyeol to people, trying to get him to say 'Hello' the male not even sparing a glance. "Yeollie, don't be so shy baby. It's fine." 

"I'm not a baby." Chanyeol muttered, Yixing looking at him raising an eyebrow. 

"What was that?" Yixing said sternly.

"I'm not a fucking baby!" He hissed.

"Chanyeol!" 

Yixing was about to say something else before a male with glasses hurriedly walked in with a teenager in his arms who was crying and thrashing about in his hold, he walked over to the male he remembered as 'Jinnie' and gave the teen to him. Chanyeol flinched but watched. "Aish! Namjoon, what did you do?" Jinnie said, Namjoon holding his hands up in defense. "He tripped over Kook's bassinet, because he's the God of Destruction." Kyungsoo said, Chanyeol slightly laughing at what the male said. 

Kyungsoo noticed this, Yixing aswell, apparently the male completely forgetting about the fact Chanyeol just swore at him. "See, Chan gets what I mean." Kyungsoo looked at Namjoon who was apologizing to Jin. Chanyeol nodded before looking at Jungkook, the male acted like a bratty child, before he was comforted by Jin's soft hushes. 

_Chanyeol made a mental note to thank this 'God of Destruction' for saving his ass._

"Maybe this is a perfect time for bottles? Jin do you want one for Jungkook?" Junmyeon said as he took Chanyeol from Yixing, Jin nodded as Jungkook was now clung onto him as if he was a Koala. Junmyeon smiled and put two bottles in the microwave before taking them out and handing one to Jin, both males walking upstairs. Muttering something about 'Privacy'. 

Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon with confusion as he rested the male's head on his arm and pushed the bottle towards his lips, the male's mouth remaining shut. "Come on Yeol, look Kookie's doing it just fine." He said pointing to Jungkook who had his hand's firmly grasped on the bottle as he sucked one the bottle. "It's not bad. Promise." Chanyeol shook his head.

Jin looked at Junmyeon, the male's communicating through just purely staring at eachother. "Y'know Chanyeol, Kook here was given to us just a couple weeks before you came." Jin said, Chanyeol's face widening with shock. _He'd only been here for a couple of weeks and was already acting like a child?_ Was this what Chanyeol's future looked like if he didn't escape?

Junmyeon took the chance of the boy's confusion to gently squeeze the bottle, Chanyeol gasping at the sudden flow of liquid. The sweet taste of vanilla sweeping across his tongue, the male subconsciously sucking on the nib of the bottle. It didn't taste horrible, and the male hadn't drank anything for the past day so his throat needed this. He wasn't giving in, he was just treating himself. 

Junmyeon sung quiet praises until the male finished the bottle, and picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. Gently patting the boy's back and rubbing circular motions on his back until Chanyeol let out an embarrassing belch. The male's face red.

"Good boy!" Junmyeon said praising him, and standing up. Him and Jin walking downstairs, Jungkook and Chanyeol making a weird connection through eye contact. 

"You're lucky you know. Jungkook was alot worse than Chanyeol, throwing toys, swearing. List could go on." Jin said before Junmyeon nodded.

"Me and Yixing are giving it a couple days until he slips." 

"Mhm."

They walked downstairs, Apparently all the 'Adults' had congregated into the kitchen. So Junmyeon and Jin left Chanyeol and Jungkook in the play pen with the other littles, who seemed to be huddled around the table with pencils and paper. The drawings on said paper looked like a bunch of scribbles and random shapes, Chanyeol just sat and watched with interest, this is his time to ask questions!

"So...You're all acting right?" Chanyeol said to the littles. Taehyung looking at him with confusion, "What you mean Channie?"

"You're not actually kids right, you're teenagers!" He said as they all looked at him, Baekhyun sat cross legged as he tilted his head. Chanyeol sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. "How old are you all?" He asked, maybe that would give him more perspective.

"Six!" Baekhyun smiled at him holding up six fingers.

"Tae is five! Kook is two!" Jungkook nodded smiling, his bunny teeth showing.

"Jimin?" Chanyeol said looking at the male.

"I'm seventee- Jiminie is five!" Jimin said hesitating.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at them all with confusion and desperation, are they serious?! "You're teenagers! You were kidnapped and brainwashed!" Chanyeol said to them, Taehyung finding this hilarious as the boy started laughing. "Silly Chanyeol! You're four 'member?" Baekhyun said.

"Jimin! You get me right! We were kidnapped, you were taken from your lives! Fucking kidnapped!" Chanyeol said, the littles gasping as his swearing.

Jimin looked at him before muttering. "Jiminie thinks your being silly." 

Chanyeol's heart felt as if it had dropped to Niagara falls, none of them were sane! Not even Baekhyun at this point!

"You were kidnapped! This isn't right! Your 'Caretakers' Kidnapped you! It's not right!" Chanyeol yelled, "You're all being idiots!" He said, the loud noise making Jungkook cry. Taehyung walking over to his brother and hugging him, hushing him. 

The commotion caused the adults to come in, Namjoon picking up the crying Jungkook. "What happened." Jongdae said looking at Baekhyun with a glare, Baekhyun looking at a pleading Chanyeol. That was until Taehyung spoke up, pointing at Chanyeol.

"Channie was saying weird stuff! About kids-s napping! And said a naughty word!" Taehyung looked up at the Adults and Yixing's demeanor went from concerned to angry. "Was he now?" Yixing said, Taehyung nodding.

Yixing walked over to Chanyeol, picking him up. Chanyeol started kicking about and screaming, he hit the boy's leg and told him to stop. The male however not listening as he kept thrashing as Yixing walked him upstairs into what he assumed was Yixing and Junmyeon's room.

He sat on the bed with Chanyeol, placing the boy over his lap, holding Chanyeol's arms in place with one hand. "You've been very bad Chanyeol." He said coldly. "You're going to be punished okay?" Chanyeol was reduced from screaming to sniffling as he looked at the male. "Okay?"

"Okay." Chanyeol sniffed.

"Okay Who?" Yixing said sternly.

"Okay D-Daddy." 

Yixing nodded, before he brought a firm hand to Chanyeol's backside, the boy screaming out of surprise. "What did you do wrong?" He asked.

"Wha?" He got spanked again.

"What did you do wrong?" He asked again, more harshly.

"I- I swore!" Chanyeol hiccuped as he was spanked again.

"And?"

"And-d w-what?" Chanyeol sniffled confused.

"You told lies to the other kids." Yixing said spanking him again.

"I didn-t" He hissed.

"You did." Yixing responded hitting him again, Chanyeol screaming yet again.

"I- Said lies-.." Chanyeol whimpered as Yixing said.

"Now say sorry to Daddy." Yixing said as he moved Chanyeol to sitting up on his lap.

"Sorry..Daddy." Chanyeol said.

"Good boy, now let's go have fun, again okay?" Yixing smiled as he carried Chanyeol downstairs, Jungkook had stopped crying and was now sat infront of the TV watching some childish cartoon. Taehyung was playing with Baekhyun and Jimin was just sat on Hoseok's lap on the sofa, Yixing sat next to Hoseok, with a Chanyeol on his lap, his eyes red around the rims from crying so much. 

Hoseok looked at Chanyeol and smiled, Chanyeol looking at his heart shaped mouth. Then down at Jimin who was curled up on Hoseok's lap playing on his phone. Chanyeol's eyes glanced up at the TV, it was a cartoon of a group of dogs who solved issues in their town. Chanyeol watched it with wide eyes, he never watched cartoons when he was younger so this was a whole new experience for him, he liked the Dog wearing the police uniform. He barely noticed time passing or the eyes that were on him as he laughed along with the cartoon.

"You like Paw Patrol?" Yixing asked, Chanyeol nodded. The dogs were cute.

"Which one is your favorite?" Hoseok asked, the sunshine man currently soothing a sleeping Jimin on his chest as he spoke to Chanyeol.

"Cwase!" Chanyeol smiled as he said his name. 

"That's cool." Hoseok said as he looked at Yoongi and nodded, handing Jimin to him. "We've gotta go now Yeollie, Uncle Hobi and Yoons will see you later." He smiled as he stood up. He muttered his goodbyes to Yixing and Junmyeon before they left with the sleeping Jimin.

Jin had picked up Jungkook and Namjoon had grabbed Taehyung's hand. "We gotta get going to, Taehyung has a doctor's appointment in an hour." Namjoon said, "Want to say bye to Chanyeol, Tae?" The boy nodding and running over and hugging Chanyeol.

"ByeBye! TaeTae see you soon!" Taehyung said waving as he walked off towards the door and waved to everyone as the Kim Family left.

Kyungsoo and Jongin nodded, "C'mon Baekhyun! Let's go home now!" Jongin said picking up the boy as Baekhyun waved at Chanyeol and they left, followed by Jongdae and Minseok.

Leaving just Chanyeol, Yixing and Junmyeon. "That was fun wasn't it baby?" Yixing said, but got no response. He looked down and laughed, Chanyeol had been tuckered out and fell asleep on his chest. 

"I think we're going to be alright y'know?" Junmyeon said kissing Yixing and hugging them both. Yixing nodded.

"We'll be alright." He agreed.


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun meets some interesting men at his favorite Cafe, whilst Chanyeol spends a morning with his captors.

Sehun was sat in the local cafe, the male in a booth by himself. He and Chanyeol had plans to meet up today, but the male hadn't replied to any of his texts or answered any of his calls. He even asked his friend Sejeong if she had seen him, but the girl replied a firm 'No'. So here he was nervously twiddling his thumbs as he looked around, a cup of coffee infront of him which was slowly going cold as he was too nervous to drink it without Chanyeol, it just didn't seem right? So he just sat there hoping Chanyeol would appear at any given moment and just explain that he had 'Lost his phone' or 'Broken his charger'.

It was unlike Chanyeol to be late, the male made it a priority to be on time. They were supposed to meet at Ten in the morning, it was already half past! _Had something happened to him? Was he mad at him for not driving him home the other day?_  

He pulled out his phone and phoned Sejeong, she was his go to girl when he was stressed out, he scrolled to his contact and pressed on his phone with uncoordinated haste. "Hello?"

"Hyung? Why are you calling me at Half ten?" Sejeong groggily answered from the other side of the phone.

"It's Chanyeol, he's not here- do you think he's mad at me?" Sehun said, hand clutching onto the phone with relief of hearing Sejeong's voice.

"Sehun. This is Chanyeol we're talking about, he wouldn't hate you. He's probably just on a late train- or something."

Sehun paused, she had a point. Chanyeol had a tendency to take public transport and it could easily be that, but this is CHANYEOL. The boy would've ran here if it meant to be on time. "It just doesn't feel right Seje...It's not like him."

Sejeong made a noise of frustration on the other line, before speaking again. "I'm not sure Hyung, I'll keep an eye out for him. But I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine!" She said positively. "Seeya Brother!"

"Bye Sis." Sehun softly said as he heard the end dial of the phone, Sejeong wasn't his sister but he was the closest thing he had being an only child for a business corporation.

Sehun put his phone down and looked at his Coffee, he picked it up with shaky hands and took a nervous sip.  _Chanyeol would be here any second._ He heard the door do it's chime when anyone opened the door and walked in, Sehun sat up in his seat instantly and looked at the door. Then he immediately frowned. There were two males, but no Chanyeol. He put his coffee down and rested his chin on his left hand as he looked out the nearby window. He was so out of touch that he didn't notice the two males approaching him.

"These seats taken?" One of the men asked, he had a soft complexion.

Sehun looked at both males, they looked friendly. He rolled his eyes and sighed, if Chanyeol wasn't coming he could atleast have _some_ company. Right? Sehun smiled at them and shook his head, both men sitting down on the booth opposite him, Sehun looked at them, they seemed very happy.  _They were probably dating._ He picked that up from the fact they held their hands walking in and now the soft male was leaning on the male with a mischievous grin.

"I'm Oh Sehun." He spoke, placing his hand out for them to shake. The Mischievous male took his hand and beamed.

"Kim Jongdae and this is my Husband Kim Minseok." He gestured to the smiling male next to him who was adorning a deep beige, long coat. _So his suspicions were true, they were dating._ "You seemed upset." Jongdae looked at Sehun, "Any particular reason why?"

Sehun sighed, he nodded before speaking. "My Friend- Chanyeol. Hasn't turned up for our regular Cafe date. He's never late for anything! I'm so worried- Not even his flatmate Sejeong has seen him!" He started panicking midway through. Minseok and Jongdae looked at eachother and knew exactly what was going on but obviously weren't going to say anything. Instead they gave him fake reassurance.

"I'm sure he's fine, and if your flatmate hasn't seen him he's probably at _another friend's_ house." Now that stung Sehun, he was Chanyeol's  ** _Best friend_**. He wouldn't ditch him for somebody else right?  _Right?_

"Hey! Don't get upset!" Minseok said, Sehun had barely noticed the tears in his eyes before Minseok wiped them off with his thumb. "What about you come with us? We're going to the cinema to see the new film ' _Flower Boy Madness_ ' and somebody bought three tickets instead of two!" Minseok glared at Jongdae who raised his hand's in defeat, Sehun laughed at the two. "But I guess fate worked it out for us." Minseok smiled. 

"I mean, why not?" It's not like Sehun had other plans. He nodded and stood up with the male's, before pausing. "Aren't you going to buy any coffee?" He asked, as they all got ready to go. 

Minseok shrugged, "We saw your sad face, and I wanted coffee- But I don't anymore?" Jongdae said shrugging too, as they all walked out. "My car is just over there in the parking lot- It's the blue one." Sehun walked behind Jongdae and nodded following them, to his car. "Apparently this film is so cheesy." Jongdae snickered as Minseok slapped him.

"It's not cheesy! It's about love!" He said as they approached the car and Jongdae unlocked it getting in the car, Minseok following suit and Sehun sitting in the back the boy strapping himself in. "Now Sehun I must ask of you one thing. Is that okay Sweetie?" Minseok said from his seat, his tone sounding more deceiving, Sehun didn't see the look Jongdae and Minseok gave themselves before smiling at eachother.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sehun said, fastening his seatbelt. He looked up and saw Minseok and Jongdae had masks around their faces. Sehun's tension grew, _why were they wearing masks?_

"Sleep." A weird gas poured out through the car, Sehun panicked and started undoing his seatbelt and pushing at the cardoor before realising it was childlocked. His vision felt hazy-  _what was happening?_ He felt the corners of his vision go dark and his hearing void as he eventually collapsed in his seat, his body tossing forward and falling, but being caught by his seatbelt.

_**"Sweet dreams Sehunnie~"** _

 

 

Chanyeol was currently sat at the dinner table, strapped into his highchair, Junmyeon sat next to him trying to feed him fruit. He was currently wearing a light blue, legless onsie with 'Daddy's boy' written on the front. Chanyeol had currently ate five pieces of fruit, in the space of  _one hour_ , Junmyeon had just given him a cut up strawberry. The male applauding him when he chewed the fruit. "Good job Channie!" 

Chanyeol wasn't eating for the praise, he was eating because he realized it boosted his limbs that were slowly regaining strength. The male had alot on his mind, but food was first priority in this situation. He watched Yixing who walked past them both, he was on the phone to someone, he focused on it for so long that he didn't notice Junmyeon cleaning his face with a napkin.

"Kyungsoo- No I understand. I get what you mean- It helped Baekhyun to slip? Okay." He paused writing something down with the notepad he had in his hand. "Yep, I'll see you later!" He ended the call and placed a Kiss on both Chanyeol and Junmyeon's head.

Yixing whispered something to Junmyeon, who raised an eyebrow at him before nodding. "Yeollie?" Yixing said as he looked at the boy. "We're going to have bathtime today!" He said beaming.

Chanyeol grimaced, his heart beating ten times faster. He could handle diaper changes- But baths! That was a whole other can of worms. He shook his head, "No Bath."

Junmyeon laughed and Yixing smirked, "Yes Bath." 

Junmyeon picked up Chanyeol from his highchair as he freed him from the straps. "No!" Chanyeol whined, kicking against Junmyeon's hold.

"Channie! Stop kicking, you're being a bad boy." Chanyeol stopped, sighing, _he wasn't_ _going to have Yixing's wrath on him again_. He had learnt his lesson. "Good boy."

They walked into the bathroom and sat Chanyeol on the toilet seat, Yixing had started running the bath, he poured what seemed like bubble mixture into the bath and turned to Chanyeol, crouching to his height. "This is going to be so fun!" He squealed. Chanyeol shook his head. "Why? Not baby?"

"No Bath." He mumbled."You embarrassed? Appa and I would never judge our baby boy." Yixing said smoothing out Chanyeol's hair, the male now having his arms wrapped around his body chin ducked into his arm. Chanyeol was scared.  _His Baby Boy should never be embarrassed._

Junmyeon started undressing an unwilling Chanyeol, the male getting spanked midway through. "Chanyeol! Enough!" He shouted at the boy, who froze and sniffled. "I'm sorry baby but we have to keep you clean." He said kissing his forehead.

Junmyeon took off Chanyeol's shirt and cringed at what he saw, he never really noticed this when he changed Chanyeol's clothing in the morning- Mainly because he was tired. But the male was adorning a blossoming array of purple and black bruises over his torso. He sucked in a sharp breath before putting Chanyeol in the bath and putting a rubber duck in the bath.

Yixing started cleaning Chanyeol's skin, the male focusing on the rubber duck. He grabbed it at one point and squeezed it, the male jumping at the noise it made making Junmyeon cry out with laughter, the laughter being contagious to the point Chanyeol grinned slightly, dimples prominent. "Did that scare you?" Yixing joked.

Chanyeol had eased into Yixing's hand as he lathered his hair with shampoo and rinsed it out, he eventually pulled the plug and pulled Chanyeol out, wrapping him in a soft blue towel. He dried Chanyeol's hair, the fluff of it apparent and ultimately adorable. He was eventually changed into a pair of soft green shorts with a black shirt that said 'RAWR' On it, he felt this fuzzy feeling in his head again. He shook it off,  _these people were trying to lure him into a false sense of security, he couldn't fall for their tricks! He needed to get out of here and save Sehun-_

 _Sehun._ He had completely forgotten! The Male's eyes widening as he was carried downstairs and the television was turned on, he needed to get out- He was running out of time! He needed to escape and stop Sehun from being kidnapped! Yixing must've picked up on his confusion as he looked at the boy. 

"Yeollie? What's up?" He asked, Chanyeol looked at him, the male sniffing before breaking out into crying.

"N-need- To g-go- S-Se-Sehun-!" Chanyeol sniffed out through cries, Yixing softing out his hair and turning up the volume for the cartoon. Trying to distract him with Paw Patrol.

"Oh Honey." Yixing shushed him, "Why do you need Sehun?"

"Go-Gotta S-save him!" 

"From what Honey?" Junmyeon said sitting on the other side of him, rubbing circles in his back until he calmed down.

"F-from being ki-napped!" Junmyeon and Yixing looked at eachother.

"He's going to be fine Sweetie, He's going to be given a better life. He was very unhappy you know." Junmyeon said, Chanyeol looking up like him with confusion.

"Now- Enough of that! Let's watch Paw Patrol!" Yixing said changing the subject and moving his hand towards the screen. Suddenly the phone rang and Yixing left Junmyeon and Chanyeol together to watch the cartoon.

Except, Chanyeol couldn't enjoy the cartoon, he was too worried about Sehun.  _The boy must be so scared! He must be looking for me right!? Oh God-_

Junmyeon interrupted Chanyeol's thoughts as he started humming, before he began quietly singing. Chanyeol's ears felt as if they were being blessed, his voice was beautiful, Junmyeon picked Chanyeol up and rubbed circles on his back and put his head on the crook of his neck, slowly bouncing him as he walked around the living room. Chanyeol felt peaceful, completely forgetting about his previous panic. He was in a drowsy state and could've easily fallen asleep at any moment.

He was about to fall asleep before Yixing walked in, the male leaning against the doorframe. Chanyeol's head turning on Junmyeon's shoulder to look at Yixing, the male looked happy- almost relieved about something. He smiled with glee before looking at Junmyeon then walking up to them and saying.

**_"Sehun's home."_ **

_Then Chanyeol's drowsy state was destroyed and all hell broke loose._


	4. Then All Hell Broke Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol has a mass freakout on his caretakers then has to think of a new escape plan for him and Sehun.
> 
> Ft. A Certain Sejeong.

Chanyeol was kicking and screaming in Junmyeon's hold. Yixing having to hold his arms so that he wouldn't scratch either of the male's faces, that was until Chanyeol's foot kicked him directly in the stomach making Yixing clutch his gut as he stumbled back slightly. He looked at Junmyeon and nodded at him. Junmyeon held Chanyeol's body with both of his hands clutching the male next to him, trying to shush him but the boy ultimately ignoring him as he screeched and cried.

"LET ME GO!" Chanyeol screamed as he thrashed in Junmyeon's hold, he needed to escape it was too late to save Sehun from being kidnapped so now he'd have to help both of them escape. "LET ME GO YOU- YOU-" He couldn't think clearly, his head was fleeting with way too many thoughts.

Junmyeon tightened his hold on Chanyeol and made a grunt of obvious struggle against the kicking male.

"Chanyeol! This is not the behavior we expect from you." Junmyeon sternly said, before Chanyeol had wriggled an arm free and had punched Junmyeon cleanly across the face. The male dropping Chanyeol from his hold, the male standing on his wobbling legs. He still couldn't move perfectly but he hoped the adrenaline would be enough to make a run for it. 

Chanyeol swiftly made a dash out of the living room door, he ran down the hallway.  _He just had to find Sehun and they could escape and report this to the police and get the other trapped kids set free._   _Now where were the frontdoor keys?_

Chanyeol looked around, he remembered seeing them in the Kitchen in a little mug. He mentally nodded to himself and darted into the Kitchen, he spotted the mug and ran towards it. Hastily moving his hands to reach for the keys, he picked them up and noticed there were three keys on it.  _He'd just have to take a leap of faith with that._ His thoughts were interrupted by Junmyeon's screeching voice.

"CHANYEOL! GET BACK HERE  **NOW!"** He heard footsteps nearing the door and panicked,  _he needed to hide._

Chanyeol looked around, he could make a run for it and get captured? Or he could go and hide- but where?  _The Cupboards are to small and if he hid under the table they'd notice him, it was obvious!_ He sighed.  _Fuck it._ Chanyeol darted out of the Kitchen's door and down the hallway, surprising himself by the fact he didn't get seen or caught by Junmyeon or Yixing. He couldn't feel his legs, but he was still surprisingly darting towards the front door. He crashed into it due to the lack of control of his legs.

Stumbling back, Chanyeol started to fumble with the keys. He put in a key which had a square head and tried putting it into the lock,  _Please work!_ His heart raced as it barely even fitted into it. He could hear footsteps behind him,  _He had to hurry up._ He tried the second key, it had a circle head.  _It didn't work either._ He turned to the third key, the key had a silver edge with another square head on it.

He was about to put it in the lock before someone grabbed him from behind, trapping both of his arms to his side. Chanyeol screamed and started hitting his head backwards on whoever grabbed him. That was until he felt something prick his neck and suddenly he was asleep. The last thing he had going through his mind was;

_He was so close to freedom._

_But it was mercilessly snatched away from him._

 

"We're doing the right thing, right?" Junmyeon said to Yixing, both males gazing down at Chanyeol's sleeping body in the baby carrier, they had snugly strapped him in and thrown a white blanket over him. A pacifier lazily hanging from the corner of the boy's mouth. 

"Ofcourse we are, as Kyungsoo said. He just needs a little  _push_ in the right direction." He paused, looking back at Chanyeol. "It worked with Baekhyun anyways." Both male's heavily remember Baekhyun three months ago, the male was a fighter. If it wasn't for the drugs they used on him he could've seriously hurt someone, he remembers Jongin getting threatened with a knife and how it took him, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to get him off of Jongin after he pounced. Let's just say Jongin still has mental and physical scarring of that event.

Junmyeon hesitantly looked back at the sleeping boy, Yixing grabbed his hands and kissed him. "Baby, it's going to be fine. He'll slip eventually. He just has to learn we're giving him a better life than he'd ever get out there." Junmyeon nodded at him and smiled. 

"He was alone out there, he wasted his childhood getting thrown from home to home. But he doesn't have to worry anymore." Yixing said as he picked up the baby carrier. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ofcourse." The door was opened and both of the male's walked out, and walked towards the car. 

Yixing opened the car door and placed Chanyeol in the back, securely strapping him in his baby carrier, which had luckily had a function to double as a car seat. He placed a soft kiss on the male's forehead and closed the car door before sitting in the front. "Off we go." He mumbled.

 

When Chanyeol woke up, he was blinded by sunlight, his eyes squinting as he tried to figure out where he was. It felt as if he was moving, he tried to stand up but realized he was strapped down, he let his eyes open again after several sessions of frantically blinking and looked around.He was in a car.He recognized this car. His eyes widened in shock.

 _It was where he got kidnapped!_   

He looked infront of him to see Junmyeon and Yixing infront of him, Junmyeon in the driver's seat. He glanced around, he looked out the window, it was a beautiful sunshine filled day, but Chanyeol's mood definitely clashed with it. He was  _this_ close to freedom and it was snatched away from him.

"Looks like someone woke up from a well deserved nap." Yixing chuckled as he looked at Chanyeol, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Yixing smirked at this, before Junmyeon nervously coughed and Yixing nodded before speaking again "Baby, we need to talk about what happened earlier." Chanyeol's heart sank.

"Appa and I aren't mad, we're just dissapointed. You hurt Appa and tried to run away." Yixing said, Chanyeol felt bad,  _he didn't mean to hurt Junmyeon. "_ So, to stop this from happening again, Until you can be trusted you're going to wear what we like to call 'Buddy pads'." Chanyeol tilted his head, squinting his eyes.  _Buddy Pads?_   "You haven't noticed have you?" Yixing smiled. "They go on your legs to stop you from doing big boy stuff like running." 

"It stops you from getting hurt, you're only a little boy Chanyeol." Chanyeol looked down at his legs and glanced at the green support that covered his calves they had a plastic outside with patterns of dinosaurs on it, but the inside was made of some soft material. He would've undone them and taken them off but he couldn't figure out how to- it was too complicated, there was a lock on the back of them. 

"m Not Little!" Chanyeol retorted for the millionth time since he had been captured. 

"You are sweetie, don't you see it?" It was Junmyeon talking this time as they had stopped at a red light. "Don't you ever feel a fuzzy feeling in your head?"

Chanyeol froze at that,  _he did feel a cotton candy feeling in his mind- but that's when he was playing with Baekhyun or talking to Taehyung._ "You do don't you Yeol?" Junmyeon said pushing the male. 

"Well the next time that happens, why don't you embrace it?" Junmyeon asked, he started driving again as the light turned to green. "You lost a childhood, Yeol. We're giving you another one." Chanyeol looked at him,  _was he serious?_

Chanyeol sighed, where were they even going? "Where are we goin'?" He asked. 

Both males ignored him, so he tried again. "Where are we going?"

_No response._

"Hello!? Where are we going?" Chanyeol huffed,  _Why weren't they replying- did they expect something of him? Wait. Oh._

"Where are we going,  _Appa._ " The blush apparent on his cheeks as he said it.

Junmyeon immediately responded with a joyous tone in his voice. "Well, we're going to Uncle Jongdae and Minseok's." Chanyeol's eyes widened and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. _This was his time to discuss an escape plan with Sehun._

"Se-Sehun?" He asked, and Yixing nodded. Chanyeol beamed,  _they were going to get out of here!_

"Yep! We're planning on just having a family day, Baekhyun's already there with his Parents." Chanyeol grinned,  _The two people he needed._ Chanyeol made a noise of joy, "Someone is excited!" Yixing laughed at the boy's sudden changed of emotion. "You really like Baekhyun don't you?" He chuckled as Chanyeol furiously nodded. Junmyeon had turned the car into the parking space of someone's house, supposedly Sehun's Captor's house, it was a nice suburban looking house, it had yellow outer walls with a nice front and back garden.

"Here we are." He said as he unstrapped Chanyeol's babycarrier and carried Chanyeol to the door on his hip. Junmyeon ringed the doorbell and waited for the door to open, the door opened with a smiling Minseok adorning a pink cardigan and a pair of blue jeans.

 

"Hello! Come on in!" Minseok opened the door fully and closed it once they were all in. Kyungsoo waved at them as he sat in the living room on his phone, Chanyeol looked around and sighed,  _Where was Sehun!?_   He decided the best course of action was to ask, if he asked in baby talk they'd probably respond more obviously.  _He learnt that from in the car._

"Uncle Minseokie, where is Sehun?" Chanyeol asked from Yixing's hip, Minseok turned and smiled before booping his nose. Chanyeol genuinely laughing from the interaction, Yixing cooing at him before Minseok pointed at the open backdoor. 

"He's outside with Baekhyun, last time I checked they were playing on the blanket we laid out." He said as he looked at Chanyeol's legs. "Awe! Someone's got buddy pads, they're really cool!"  _And back to the patronizing baby talk._ Chanyeol fake smiled and nodded,  _whatever it takes to be allowed to see Sehun again._ "Follow me!" Minseok said waving them over as they walked outside.

It was a big garden, with a white fence garden, a playhouse in the far corner and a barbecue set up in the opposite corner which Jongin was currently cooking something on. There was chairs and benches scattered around with an array of plants around. He saw a red checkered blanket in the center, it had toys on it and to what Chanyeol had hoped a Sehun and Baekhyun.

Sehun was sit inbetween the legs of Jongdae who was supporting the male and Baekhyun was sat near them, Sehun was adorning a pair of blue shorts with a white shirt that said 'Sunday Funday' in a harsh blue font. Baekhyun was wearing a similar outfit, except it was pink and had a picture of a flamingo on his white shirt, his hair wasn't tied up like last time. Jongdae waved at them and called over "Chanyeol! Want to play bubbles with us?" Sehun's attention immediately snapped from the bubble he watched float away to his friend that was in the same predicament he was in, both male's looking at eachother with shock as he nodded and Yixing sat him down on the blanket.

"Sehunnie, this is Chanyeol." Jongdae said introducing him to Chanyeol, as if he didn't know they were best friends outside of this messed up community. Chanyeol looked at Sehun and waved before he looked at the bubblewand in Jongdae's hand, Jongdae blew into it and bubbles appeared and flew into the air. Baekhyun found so much joy from it that he clapped his hands and laughed. Chanyeol just looked up at it in awe. _He never got to play with bubbles when he was younger._

"Bubble!" Sehun cheered clapping his hands together, Chanyeol looked at him in confusion.  _Please God say he's acting._

Jongdae smiled and nodded, kissing his head. "Yep! Bubble!" Baekhyun started chanting for him to do it again and Sehun nodded aggressively until he did so. Both of them laughing again and applauding him as the bubbles flew into the sky. Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were all  sat on a picnic bench next to Jongin as he was working the barbecue.

"You finally did it." Kyungsoo said as he watched the boys from a distance, Minseok nodding.

"Went smoother than I thought it would." Minseok smiled as he watched Sehun laugh, he could watch that smile for hours. "He was vulnerable due to." He paused looking at Chanyeol "Someone missing in action." He frowned slightly. "I forget how much those two were friends before they came here, Sehun was distraught that Chanyeol hadn't shown up for their Coffee date." 

Yixing nodded, "You should've seen the fit Chanyeol threw earlier, he was kicking and screaming over the fact Sehun was here." He raised an eyebrow at Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun any trouble?"

"No, if anything he seemed more excited about another friend." Jongin said smirking. "He talked Kyungsoo's ear off this morning about it." The said male groaning.

"Don't remind me, I love Baek but if you get him hyped he'd talk for hours about one thing." Kyungsoo looked at Minseok who was currently pouring juice into a sippy cup, then sprinkling a blue powder into it, tightening the lid on it and shaking it. "Are you using the Fantasia Drug on him?" He asked. Minseok nodded.

He looked at the sippy cup and nodded to himself as he looked up at the others. "It was fine, until he woke up." He shook his head. "He did a Baekhyun on us." Kyungsoo made an offended gasp. "Except he had a umbrella in hand instead, honestly it was humorous when you think about it." Minseok smirked. "We're only using it on him until he's deemed in the correct headspace for natural slipping by the Doctor." 

The Fantasia drug was a drug used to help resisting littles slip, it would heighten emotions and make the little feel more senses and boost the endorphins that went to the brain. It was used by families that didn't want to be harmed or were too scared of hurting their littles by accident. 

Minseok waved the sippy cup at Jongdae before he walked over and took if off his lover and walked back to the boys on the blanket, handing the unsuspecting Sehun the drink. Kyungsoo turned to Junmyeon. "You guys ever going to use it on Chanyeol? He'd probably benefit from it." Junmyeon looked at Yixing. 

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol who currently looked heavily confused at Sehun and Baekhyun, before speaking "We've been thinking about using it soon, he just isn't slipping? And when he's close to slipping something just stops him from doing so." Yixing nodded, Kyungsoo shrugged before he spoke.

"I mean, Baekhyun had to have literal shots, and he's perfectly fine, so I'm pretty sure a tiny bit of it wouldn't hurt Chanyeol right?" Minseok made a noise of agreement, "You could easily try it now, like the drug only lasts three hours before you have to redo it." Yixing whispered something to Junmyeon who whispered back and they nodded.  _They wanted the best for Chanyeol._

"Let's take this risk then." Yixing said as he held Chanyeol's sippy cup, which originally just had apple juice in it, he unscrewed the lid and poured a spoonful of powder in it, he closed the bottle and shook it. Jongin reached over them all as he placed down plates of hotdogs and burgers, a stack of paper plates next to the plates. "Chanyeol! Boys! Food is ready" Yixing yelled. 

Jongdae picked up both Chanyeol and Sehun with his arms,  _How? Chanyeol will never know._ And handed Chanyeol to Yixing who settled Chanyeol on his lap. Baekhyun had ran over and sat next to Kyungsoo. Yixing handed the sippy cup to Chanyeol, the unsuspecting boy sipping on it,  _he had gotten used to the bottles_ because if he hadn't- he would've died of dehydration by this point. "That good Bubba?" Yixing said and Chanyeol nodded.

They all sat and ate food, the littles being fed by their 'parents'. It was a calm and happy environment, Chanyeol still gave suspicious glares to Sehun as he thought the boy was acting, Yixing gave nervous looks at Junmyeon and Minseok throughout the entire time and Jongin was telling a story about the time Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and him went to the park. 

"So here we were and Baekhyun goes down the slide, us two both unaware of the puddle at the bottom of the slide. He comes crashing down and we all get soaked!" He laughed. The adults laughing with him. Baekhyun having been beaming at the mention of himself. 

Yixing felt a tug on his shirt, and saw Chanyeol looking up at him. "What is it buddy?" Yixing asked looking at him. 

"No Juice _Daddy!_ " Chanyeol said frowning. Yixing's eyes widened before nodding. "More juice?" He asked innocently.

"Sure Baby." Yixing smiled at him. 

 

Sejeong was on her phone, Sehun had not replied to her phone calls for the past hour!  _Where was he? They were going to go look for Chanyeol today!_  She sighed, and walked down the street.  _What if something happened to him?_ _What if Sehun's suspicions were true?_

First her flatmate dissapears, and now her best friend?  _Something wasn't right._  

She walked down the street and towards the Police station, opening the door to it and walking to the front desk, he looked at the lady sat there. "How may I help Ma'am?" She asked.

"I'd like to report a Missing Persons Case Please." 

 

"Looks like the drugs kicked  in." Jongdae said as he had Sehun playing with his shirt collar. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were now playing a game of animal farm on the blanket, Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's laughs mixing together. 

Junmyeon smiled from a distance and Yixing nodded, "This should help, it's good for there to be some form of good memory being in this headset." Yixing said as the others nodded. Chanyeol yelled for 'Daddy! Watch this!' and did a spin on the floor, he clapped and laughed. "Good job Yeol!" 

"I like this Chanyeol more, he's not faking this joy he has. And look how happy he makes Baek." Kyungsoo said smiling as the two boys were now just spinning in circles, having ditched their game of animal farm. Sehun making a noise of annoyance reaching out for the two boys, Jongdae looking at him and rolling his eyes as he grinned. 

"No play time for you Sehunnie, Nap time first." Jongdae said as he kissed the boys forehead. "I'm going to put him in his rocker, I'll be back in a second." Jongdae said as he walked inside with Sehun in his protective hold. Minseok took it as his turn to speak.

"Chanyeol?" The boy stopped midway through spinning and dizzily looked at Minseok.

"Yes Unkle Minnie?!" He said tilting his head.

"How old are you? I totally forgot!" Chanyeol laughed at this.

"Silly Minnie! Yeollie is four! Like TaeTae said!" The adults looked at eachother, mouths agape.  

"Looks like you've got a troublesome toddler on your hands." Kyungsoo said looking at the parent's of Chanyeol, Jongin nodding. "It's another Baekhyun!" He muttered laughing.

Soon Everyone else began laughing and Jongdae soon returned. 

Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon and wanted to show him and Baekhyun's new dance move (Which was just spinning with your arms out but to him it looked and sounded cool), so he decided to call him.

"Eomma!" Chanyeol yelled. The adults turned to him,  _who was he talking too?_

"Who's Eomma, Chan?" Jongin asked, Chanyeol smiled before pointing at Junmyeon, everyone's head turning to him.

 _"That's Eomma! Watch this move!"_ Then Chanyeol began spinning with Baekhyun.

"Eomma Huh?" Yixing teased.

"Oh shut up!" Junmyeon said, face flushed and smiling at Chanyeol.

_He liked being Eomma._

 


	5. Q & A announcement!

Hi, I'm doing a Q & A with the characters in this story. You can ask any questions! 

Here's the characters you can ask questions too:

Chanyeol

Little!Chanyeol

Junmyeon

Yixing

Sehun

Little!Sehun

Jongdae

Minseok

Baekhyun

Little!Baekhyun

Kyungsoo

Jongin

Sejeong

(Any other characters you can think of you can ask)

 Oh, and you can ask me questions if you really want to.

Leave your questions in the comments! You can ask more then one, you can ask literally anything!


	6. Fantasia

_**Flashback** _

Sehun gripped the umbrella in his hold,  _he had to get out of here_. He looked at Jongdae, the male approaching him with his hands infront of him and couldn't see Minseok in his line of vision. He pointed the umbrella at Jongdae, his eyebrows furrowing together as he backed closer to the garden door. "Leave me alone!" He yelled as he swung the umbrella down with his hand, Jongdae's hands immediately covering his head from any impact of the umbrella. The boy must of missed as all he heard was a swoosh of air.

Jongdae slowly took steps towards him, "We're not going to hurt you baby-" Jongdae moved to the side at the swing of the umbrella yet again. "We just want to help!" He yelped as he ducked, he watched as Sehun got to the Garden door and reached for the handle, he placed his hand on it. He pushed down,  _nothing happened._ He pushed down again.  _Still nothing._

"Sehun- We locked all the doors. Just calm down!" Jongdae said, smiling at him. "If you calm down I can get you a cup of Juice and we can watch cartoons-" He dodged another swing. He watched Sehun's eyes, the male viewing the exit of the Kitchen which leaded to the living room was where his eyes were dragged to. 

Jongdae eyed Sehun, "Don't you dare-" Sehun had started running towards the door, Jongdae rushing after him, slipping on the Kitchen tiles his head colliding with the ground,  _definitely going to get a bruise from that._

Sehun darted through the doorway and into the living room, the male sprinting through he looked around for an open window,  _there were none!_ He clutched the umbrella in his hand and felt his heart racing. He could hear the impending footsteps of Minseok, he needed an exit. He kept looking until he glanced at one of the chairs in the living room, he picked it up and approached the window nearest to the garden and raised it in the air.

"SEHUN!" Jongdae yelled as Sehun brought the chair down, apparently not quick enough as by the time he barely scratched the surface of the glass he felt arms around his waist, he looked behind him to see it was Minseok. Sehun hesitated, Jongdae had took this as an opportunity and forcefully pulled the chair from Sehun and forced something into his mouth, it tasted rubbery and bland.

He glanced down and realized it was a bottle, he tried to spit it out, but by this point Minseok had pinned down both his arms and Jongdae had grabbed his nose, stopping the airway, and then squeezed the bottle making Sehun have to drink this liquid. The liquid tasted like apple juice, but had an _off_ taste to it. His throat was raw by the time Jongdae let go of his nose and no more liquid was internally drowning him.

His two captors at this point let go of him, almost as if they were waiting for him to grow another arm or something out of this world to happen. He glanced at them, before Minseok brought Sehun to a sofa and eyed him down before looking at Jongdae and nodding, it was if they were having a conversation just by looking at each other. The weird thing was, Sehun didn't start running away or screaming.  _He felt an unwilling calmness._  

Sehun screamed at his mind to be worried or concerned, but he just  _couldn't._ He felt this overwhelming fuzziness in his mind, it was if someone had placed him on a cloud instead of this weird sofa. He felt like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, his senses going haywire. He grabbed his hair and made a noise of pain and confusion, that was until Minseok grabbed his arm and moved it from his hair, he looked at him with expecting eyes before asking.

"Sehunnie?" 

"Appa!"

 

"And that's how it went." Jongdae said, Kyungsoo smiled. 

"That's adorable." Kyungsoo glanced at his phone, sighing. "C'mon Jongin, we've gotta go." Kyungsoo turned to them all. "We have the  D-O-C-T-O-R." He spelled out for them before looking at Baekhyun. "Baekkie! We've gotta go! Say bye to Chanyeol and Sehun!" 

Yixing laughed, "Wishing you the best of luck!" He patted Jongin on the shoulder who was already looking stressed.

"He's going to be a nightmare, I can already predict it." Jongin said before picking up Baekhyun who had said his goodbyes to both of his friends, and was now more interested in his Daddy's shirt than the people looking at him. "Seeya later." 

"Bye!" Junmyeon said as Kyungsoo, Jongin and Baekhyun all left and walked out of the house and you could here the distant start up of their car as it drove off. 

An hour had passed after that, and Chanyeol at this point had fallen asleep on Junmyeon. Minseok looked at Junmyeon and raised an eyebrow at him, "You know it will wear off by the time you get home and he wakes up right?" Yixing nodded, Junmyeon smiled rubbing circles into Chanyeol's back. 

"I don't mind, I prefer doing it naturally anyways." Junmyeon said as he stood up, carefully maneuvering Chanyeol in his hold. "We should go, It was lovely to see Chanyeol happy- and I'm glad Sehun is settling in well." He tucked Chanyeol's head in the crook of his neck before Jongdae nervously stood up. He picked up his phone and showed him it, "What's this?" He asked.

Junmyeon looked on what was on Jongdae's phone it read:

_Park Chanyeol (19) and Oh Sehun (17)  Missing, both male's went missing over the course of two to three days._

_If you have any information please contact this number: xxxxxxxxx_

_Or contact Kim Sejeong at: xxxxxxxx_

Yixing looked at the phone and gasped, "Ugh, I hate Police." He rolled his eyes. "And who's Kim Sejeong?" He tilted his head at Jongdae who shrugged. 

"That's another mystery that we don't know, We'll have to figure it out and sort out  _her._ " Jongdae muttered as he looked at them both, "We'll keep you both updated, but we'll be okay because this town isn't even on the map. Hopefully they'll drop it after two weeks maximum. Chanyeol had no family, and Sehun's Father would probably use his Son's disappearance to gain more revenue." He said that with a slight bitter tone in his voice.

Yixing nodded, "Thanks. We'll see you later." He hugged Jongdae and Minseok before Junmyeon said his goodbyes and they were soon off to the car.

 

Once both males were in and Chanyeol was secure in his seat, they began driving home. Yixing driving this time, the male looking at his Husband before rolling his eyes. "Are you really that worried Jun?" He asked, eyebrow arched. Junmyeon jumped up in his seat from the mention of his name, he looked at Yixing and nodded. "We're doing the right thing." Junmyeon sighed.

"Are we really?"

"Yes."

"But, what if we're not?" Yixing stopped the car at a Red light.

"Well then, it's too late now." Yixing coldly said.

"If we let Chanyeol go and he promises not to tell-"

"Oh Yes! And have him lie to us for his freedom then out us all to the police! Genius Idea." Yixing sarcastically spat at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon frowned before Yixing looked at him. "I love you Jun, I really do and I love Chanyeol. The boy had no life out there- what was he going to end up as Huh? A retail worker? A Homeless man?" He paused. "But here- Here he could end up as something he actually wants to be, and do you know what that is?"

"What?"

"Happy." Yixing started back up the car once the light turned Green.

"Maybe- but how can we be sure-" 

"You'll just have to trust me Jun. We're like Bonnie and Clyde- taking risks!" Yixing smiled as he laughed slightly.

"Too be shot down and remembered as criminals?" Junmyeon retorted.

"No, to be known as people who made a statement for self gain, but we'll be more selfless than them." He looked back at Chanyeol.

The male was calmly sleeping, his pacifier being subconciously suckled on. He was in a state of calm, his eyelashes fluttering every so often when they'd run over a speed bump or a particularly fast car would drive by. "Look, we're doing the right thing." 

"Promise?"

"I promise." Junmyeon smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

Sejeong was on the phone to the police,  _they hadn't given her any updates on the missing case and it was driving her nuts!_ She gave up after they told her to wait another thirty minutes, she looked around her flat.  _It felt so empty without Chanyeol._ She'd remember seeing the male up late doing work or making her breakfast before she'd cycle off to work where she'd see Sehun at his Dad's office, they'd usually get coffee when they had their break and then she'd hitch her bicycle on Sehun's car and she'd get a ride back from him. 

_But, she doesn't have that anymore._

_Four days. And. Nothing._

She heard a knock at her door and sighed, she rolled off of her bed and walked towards the door opening it, to see a familiar smiling face. "Minyoung?" Sejeong said smiling at the woman, she was her partner at the office, see Sehun's Dad ran a company that dealt finances, and Min-Young kept her alive when she had done something dumb, like pull an all-nighter or get _too_ drunk the night before. 

"Aish, you look like a mess!" She said walking in, not even with Sejeong's permission. She was carrying a white plastic bag with trays in it. "I brought Kim Chi, I thought you'd like some?" She said passing her a tray, she made a quiet thank you before taking it. "Is the Sehun thing getting to you?"

Sejeong nodded, "Noona, It's not like him! I'm so worried- and Chanyeol is gone too!" She looked at Min-Young who nodded, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." She smiled. "It's Sehun, he can get himself out of ANY mess." She laughed. "Remember the time he was stuck in the elevator?" Sejeong nodded and pointed her hand at her.

"The stubborn boy climbed out of the top and got out himself!" Sejeong paused. "Or the time he poured coffee all over Jaesuk's paperwork! And he claimed it was Kwangsoo!" She laughed, Min-Young laughing along with her. 

"See, he'll be fine. He's probably just gone on a runaway from the business life." Min-Young shrugged. "Now eat up! I'm not having my children starving, if Sehun was here I'd make sure he'd be eating too!" She scolded, gently smiling at her as Sejeong nodded and began eating.

Once they had both ate their food they threw the trays away, and had congregated to Sejeong's bed, Min-Young gently brushing Sejeong's hair, the girl being on her phone as she did so. "So then I told Jong-min, 'I'm grateful. But no.'" Sejeong laughed at the elder's stories. "I mean, he's a nice guy- but he's not the brightest." She gestured with her hairbrush.

Sejeong nodded, "I mean, Detective Ahn would've flipped at him for annoying you. He's very protective of the younger detectives." she scrolled through her phone before she got a phone call- it was from an unknown number. "One second Noona." She said walking off into the corner to answer the mysterious number. "Hello?" She said into the phone, awaiting a response. All she heard was a male voice;

_"Hello Sejeong, I see you are very fond of Sehun."_

"Who is this?" She asked in a nervous tone.

_"You'll see."_

"What do you mean?" She was panicking now.

_"We're going to get you home soon."_

"I am home- What do you mean!" She questioned in a terrified voice.

**_"You'll see."_ **

Then the phone call ended on Sejeong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Also! I have a Q & A with the characters- Please ask questions! It may help shape your idea of the plot or unleash certain mysteries that may never go solved.


	7. Q & A - Answers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to your questions!

**Chanyeol**

_For Chanyeol, does he think he'll ever get use to the lifestyle and learn to like it without faking it?_

No, ofcourse not! I'm trapped in this psychopathic village, with my friends (who were also kidnapped). They've kept me captive, and they make me wear dumb clothes, give me baths, feed me, praise me, give me love I never got- The answer is no! I just won't ever get to appreciate this 'Lifestyle'

 

**Junmyeon**

_Why were you skeptical of giving Chanyeol drugs to make him slip? Which method would you have preferred employing?_

I don't like the idea of drugs, it just seems like we're betraying Chanyeol's trust and tricking him into a false sense of security- I wanted to do the normal way of just pushing them into the headspace, it's more natural and although it's harmful and dangerous to the parents, It works out in the end.

_Were you more into the idea of having a little or was it Yixing?_

Yixing seemed a lot more eager than I was, I just followed along.

 

** Yixing **

_Is Chanyeol your first little or have you ever had another? If so, what happened to them?_

 

I don't want to talk about it...She got away, I don't think _she_ remembers us.

 

**Baekhyun**

_Do you remember any of the times when you act little? Do you actually like some moments you've had with Kyungsoo and/or Jongin?_

I do actually! I remember the one time when Kyungsoo and Jongin took me to the beach, It was actually really fun. I mean, I trust them now, even if I didn't in the beginning. They just want to give us the life we didn't have...The others, they'll come around. Eventually.

_H_ _ow was it in the beginning compared to now when he is both big and little?_

The beginning was- a mess. I was aggressive and angry, I was scared of what was going on. I slipped after we went to the 'Doctor', and I remember just feeling joy that had been robbed away from me when I was a child. Though I'm usually in littlespace- I need to get out of it soon before I fully lose myself to being a deadbrain baby boy.

**Little!Baekhyun**

_H_ _ow was it in the beginning compared to now when he is both big and little?_

It's fun! Baekkie laughs and I play with my toys! I get hugs and kissies and I have piggietails and it's so fun! I don't wike being big- that's stressful and tra-u-m-a-tisi-ng, as Daddy says!

 

**Jongin**

_Were there times where you regretted getting Baekhyun since it seems like he was very against you and Kyungsoo at the start?_

No, we both agreed he'd put up a fight. We knew he'd come around eventually. We were both sure of it. Now look at him! He's a happy little boy!

 

**Little!Jungkook**

_I would like to know how does it feel being the youngest and what's it like with his caretakers?_

Kookie is the youngest! I get wots of wove from my Eomma and Appa! And- And Taetae gives me hugs! I wike being the youngest! My pawents are weally nice and give me and Taetae lots of hugs and wove!  
  


 

**Kyungsoo & Jongin (Kyungsoo Speaking)**

_For all the Bigs I would like to ask how they got into this lifestyle of having a little? Such as did the Kyungsoo and Jongin introduce the rest of their friends to the lifestyle with them having Baekhyun first?_

We did actually! I found Baekhyun and me and Jongin agreed it was the best thing to do for the boy, then they followed. We're like the leaders of this community. 

_For all the couples, would you ever want more than one little?_

We're currently happy with the one!

 

** Jongdae & Minseok (Minseok Speaking) **

_For all the couples, would you ever want more than one little?_

We're happy at the moment, we think it'd be too much stress to have two resisting littles, and we have a feeling Sehun is a bit of a Drama queen.

 

**Yixing & Junmyeon (Yixing Speaking)**

_For all the couples, would you ever want more than one little?_

We're working on it...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that answers all your questions!
> 
> Get ready for the next chapter! Let's just say Sejeong gets up to some investigating...


	8. Sehun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejeong does some investigating...

Sejeong dropped her phone with a shocked gasp, Min-young looked at her with a concerned eye, she slowly walked over to the frozen Sejeong with a caring hand she placed it on the younger girl's shoulder and connected eyes with her. "Everything alright?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, Just got told that uh- Jaesuk is finally going to have a vacation break!" Sejeong plastered on a fake smile, dragging her heart to slow down again. Min-young raised and eyebrow, Sejeong's smile only tightened at this-  _She knows everything is not okay! She's going to ask-_  

Min-young instead broke out into a laugh. "I see why you're so surprised! That old-man hasn't taken a break in years!" She chuckled and Sejeong nervously laughed along with her, wiping off invisible sweat with the back of her hand. "Well, I've got to go- My husband is going to burn the house down if he cooks!" Sejeong laughed along and watched Min-Young put on her coat and leave.

But not before giving the girl a sincere hug and a forehead kiss. "It's going to be okay, we're going to find him."

"You think so?"

"I know so, I mean what's the Seven Sleuth Detectives when we're missing one?" She grinned, before walking towards the door.

"I'll Seeya Sejeong."

"Bye Noona!" The girl waved at her, smiling.

She closed the door behind her and Sejeong waved at her until the door clicked.

Seeing the door close, Sejeong's act snapped to a confused face, _What just happened!?_

Her mind was running through thoughts and what to do next until she picked up her phone in a hurry and walked over to her laptop, which was lazily shut on her wooden desk, and opened it, before clicking on a chat she was in, she frantically typed into it.

 **Se_Jeong:** I have more leads.

 **LuToTheHan:** _Perfect._ Keep looking around for answers okay? I'm searching Chanyeol's Uni tomorrow!

 **Se_Jeong:**  Great.

Sejeong closed the chat before opening up a file she had, the picture of Sehun's face illuminating the screen, with a huge description of who he was and when and where he went missing., "I'm going to find you. Don't worry!" She whispered, Before turning to the picture of Chanyeol, however his description was alot smaller in comparison to Sehun's, "You too." 

The Sleuth girl was determined to find her friends, she thought on what to do next, her eyebrow arched before she nodded silently to herself.

She grabbed a wire from her drawer, and attached it into her phone and plugged it into her laptop, she played back the phonecall they had, saving it on her laptop and naming it 'Suspicious phonecall' and then typed some useless information about the time and place it happened and what was spoken. But one question kept ringing through her mind, it shook her to the core.

_Was she next?_

_Why did they have her number?_

She shut her laptop and threw it lazily to the side on the bed, lying down she stared at the ceiling.

"Where did you go?"

 

"TaeTae! Don't splash your Eomma!" Jin chuckled as the boy playful had started a water fight against Jungkook which involved into Jin getting drenched, Taehyung laughed as he looked at his now soaked caretaker.  _Bathtime was more of a handful then expected._ As half of the bath water was now on Jin or the floor, and he had barely gotten the boys cleaned and washed up for bedtime. He shook his head as he sighed at the two, Jungkook looked up at him with his bunny teethed smile.

"I know what that face means mister-" It was too late to stop the mischievous boy.

_Jungkook mimicked his brother and splashed Jin._

"Aish, what will I ever do with you two troublemakers." Jin smiled at them both, quietly laughing, the male's jumper now drenched so the once dusty rose colour turned to a darkening red, his joggers baggy with water.

Namjoon walked in holding towels, "Time to get these troublemakers out of the bath." He smiled as he picked up Jungkook and started wrapping him up in a towel, Jin doing the same to Taehyung, the family walked into the boys bedroom and began to get them dressed. Jin smiled at Taehyung as he started putting pajamas on the boy. Taehyung not even paying attention as he just stared off into space.

Jungkook was getting changed on his table, the boy still need the restrains as this was when he may or may not slip out of little space, but luckily he wasn't and Namjoon was praising the boy for being so peaceful.

Jin watched his Husband and baby before looking back at Taehyung and noticing the boy's confused expression, he placed a hand on his knee, the boy instantly looking at him before he spoke.

"What you thinking about Baby?"

"Chanyeol." He said, squinting.

"What about Chanyeol sweetie?"

"About how he's so- weird." Jin couldn't help but laugh at the statement."He says silly stuff about being a 'Big boy'. I'm more of a Big boy than him!" Taehyung crossed his arms over his head before he got them pulled away by Jin who put his shirt over his head.

Jin smiled at Taehyung, "Baby, do you remember when Jungkook came home?" Taehyung nodded. "Do you remember what Kookie did?" Taehyung tilted his head in thought, hands going to his chin as he thought.

"He said bad boy words and had to see the Doctor?" Taehyung tried to remember.

"That's right! Chanyeol is just like Jungkook, he's a bit of a silly, bad boy who's just scared. Moving to a new village can be scary." Taehyung nodded.

"That's gotta be really scary."

Namjoon walked over with a Jungkook who was wearing Ironman Pajamas and was sucking on his Pacifier and was slowly drifting off into sleep. "Let's get you boys to bed." Taehyung groaned, "None of that, Big boys need big sleeps." Namjoon kindly scolded as he placed Jungkook into his crib, turning on the mobile. Taehyung grabbed onto Jin's hand as he led him to his bed, it resembled a race car and had bars on every side to keep him from 'Rolling out of bed'.

Jin placed a kiss on both of the boy's heads, Namjoon doing the same. They walked towards the door and were about to turn off the lights until Taehyung said something.

"Eomma?"

"Yes, Tae?"

"Will Chanyeol be happy?"  _Now that, that broke Jin's heart._

"Ofcourse baby." Jin smiled softly, before turning off the lights. "Night Tae, Night Kookie."

Taehyung smiled and cuddled his tiger plush as he closed his eyes. 

_**All** His friends were going to be happy._

 

It was the next day and Sejeong was on the subway, phone in hand. She was frantically messaging someone, she'd sometimes subtly bob to the side of jolt a little, but her eyes were fixated on her screen. That was until someone accidentally budged into her, knocking the phone on the floor. "Hey Watch it!" She said picking up her phone, before turning the culprit.

He had black hair and a friendly expression, he was wearing a soft, beige coat. _Like Min-Young's!_ "I'm so sorry Ma'am!" He smiled apologetically. 

"It's okay..." Sejeong said, before looking back at her phone. 

"I noticed your phone was on the missing article of Mr.Kim's son, it's a concerning matter isn't it?" The male said, Sejeong looked at him before sighing and nodding. "Did you know him?"

Sejeong smiled sadly, "We were friends...I kinda hoped for something more. We were sibling sleuths if you wish." The male placed a hand on her shoulder as a comforting mechanism.

"I'm sorry." The male said softly.

"Don't be, you didn't kidnap my friend." She smiled, the male nodded.

"I did not, but still." The male looked at her, "It's the best I can do."

Sejeong nodded. "Well, thank you for your condolences."

"You're welcome Ma'am."

The Subway slowed down, signalling a stop was soon, Sejeong looked at the male. "It looks like it's going to stop soon. It was nice to talk to you." The said male nodding.

"Same too you." The male pulled out a piece of paper, "I'll write down my number so we can talk." 

"Okay!" Sejeong said as she watched the man scribble something down in a blue Biro before handing it to her. "Thank you."

The male nodded, as the train slowly stopped, "Hey what's your name?" Sejeong asked as she was rifling through her bag to give the man her number, but when she looked up the male was gone, he must've left as she noticed people flooding out of the train and into the station. She shrugged, she could ask him what his name was- she had his number.

She picked up the piece of paper and her phone, about to put the numbers in before she read the paper the male gave her. Sejeong's eyes widened, in blue ink it read:

 

 _We found you Princess, see you soon!_   - Daddy

 

Sejeong gulped, before walking off of the station and pulling out her phone, dialing a number before she spoke. "Hey- Luhan?" 

 

"I think they're after me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I died for like three weeks! I know it isn't a huge update but I hope you enjoy!


	9. I need inspiration!

I'm very stuck on what to do for the next chapter! So I'm opening up to recommendations on where the plot should go!

Please leave any ideas in the comments!


	10. Rewrite time?

I'm thinking of rewriting this entire story, I hated how it was going. So with that being said, does anyone have any suggestions? Plot ideas, characters, etc.


End file.
